All's Fair in Love and War
by red rose of doom
Summary: Every four hundred years a nation must die and be reborn in order to keep up with the changing country. When this happens to America, the nations don't find his replacement until sixteen years later. When Jade meet Arther, she can't help but feel like she knows him. Why has she gained a stalker? Why do things in her apartment keep moving of their own?
1. Prologue

America turned over in his bed as he fell into a coughing fit. The other members of the g8 and china were gathered around his bed for what would be his last hour in his current body. Canada grasped his hand like it was a lifeline, fearing that his time was over. England had to bite his lip to prevent himself from crying. The man he raised lay dying before his eyes and there was nothing he could do. France was muttering to himself "Poor Amérique. Poor Amérique." Italy was sobbing in the corner with Germany trying to comfort Italy, but to no anvil. Japan laid a wet cloth across his head hoping to lower his fever, while China rushed to get him a glass of ice water. Russia was just standing at his bedside; staring at the man he called Comrade. They all knew what was happening, but none could prevent it from happening.

"Iggy, Canadia? Please don't cry. I'm the hero, so that means that I have to come back and save the day. That's what they all do in the movies. They get the girl, beat the bad guy, and have a happy ending. So that's what I'll do. The sidekick and others will cry for the hero and he always comes back. Your hero might be gone for a few years but I'll be back to save the when your butts are getting by the bad guy." America managed to whisper between coughs.

England nodded and forced his mouth to smiles to reassure the dying nation. The small speech only made Canada began crying and Italy cry harder. Germany gave up on the crying Italian and walked over to America's bedside.

"I personally promise to take care of you before your memories are back. It will be just like old times before your independence." England immediately regretted bringing the old life he had when raising America.

"Canadia, I want to say that I'm sorry." America whispers.

"Please don't talk. It will only make this harder for me and for you," came the quiet reply with a squeeze of the hand.

"No, I was never a good brother to you. I would do whatever I wanted to. You would always get blamed and get the punishment for it."

"Angleterre, he's starting to go insane. It's like he thinks someone is holding his hand," France quietly whispered into England's ear. Who in turn, nodded.

"Iggy, please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you. How did you ever get such a stupid idea?"

"You always acted like you did. You would always yell ate, you would always call me a bloody git, and when I was a child, you never said that you loved me. Isn't that what you are supposed to say to your kid every day? You never said it even one time. I just wanted…. I just….. I just wanted….. to hear you…say it even…one time."

"America, don't leave me I need you... don't leave me…I don't want to be alone!" Canada screamed, actually raising his voice for once.

All the other nations looked at him. They were wondering who the man that just appeared next to America was.

* * *

It was raining as the coffin that contained the dead nation was lowered into the ground. Nations from all around the world showed up at the funeral for America.

When it was England's turn to speak, the speech he prepared seemed a bit lacking in his mind. "I had a speech prepared, but I have chose not to use it. Instead, I am going to say the words that my heart was telling me to say. America was a nation that always stood up for himself and no matter what I said to him, he did what he thought was right for his people. In America's last moments, he brought up his childhood, a thing he never wanted to talk about. He said 'I just wanted to be loved'. So, from a brother to a brother , I love you, but as brother, nothing more."

The nations that knew England, knew that the little speech was hard for him to say,

**Welcome to 'All's Fair in Love and War'. This is my first story I have written on this site. It feel awesome to be in control of the story, and tell it what to do. So from Author to Reader, I hope you like It. **


	2. Dreams and new people

**I don't own Hetalia**

**Jade's P.O.V.**

Darkness. All I can see when I awake from my dream. This one was some much more real than the past dreams. I glance at the clock on my nightstand. 5 O'clock. One hour before I normally get up. Rolling over I grab the small book on my nightstand labeled 'Dreams'. As I flip though the book, I realize how many of these dreams I have had in the past year. When I reach an open page I write down the most recent dream.

_Dream Flashback_

_I stand on a large hill, staring at the chaos below me. Somehow, I know it's 7:47 on the morning of December 7, planes fly in formation above my head. As the bombs dropped for the planes hit the ground, a wave of pain hits my gut. Only now do I realize that the body I'm in is not mine, it's a man's. A young man rushes to my side and tries to stop the blood flowing from my midsection. _

_"The next time I see that son of a bitch, I'm going to punch him in the face." The words come from my mouth, but I have no control over them. _

_"You'll have plenty of time for that if you join the allies." the reply comes in a dry, British accent. _

_"Iggy, I'm the hero, I don't get told what to do."_

_"It would be an alliance, not becoming a colony again." He rolls his eyes at me._

_"I'll do it only to kick his ass." _

_More bombs fall and the pain is so great, it wakes me up. _

_End Of Flashback_

I roll out of bed and shove my glasses onto my face. Heading to the kitchen, I wonder what idiot invented glasses. I pop a piece of bread in the toaster. Grabbing a jar of peanut butter from the cabinet, my cell phone rings.

"Meghan, if this is you, I'm going to kill you next time I see you, If it anybody else I'm sorry, I am not a morning person."

"I am terribly sorry miss; I must have dialed the wrong number" Oh. My. God. He sounds just like the man from my dream.

"It's okay. Everybody does that once in a while."

I'm about to end the call when he speak up, "Do you know somebody named Alfred Jones?"

"Is that who you were trying to call?"

"Um...Sure." He's completely lying.

"No, sorry" I hang up before he has the chance to ask any more questions.

"How long does it take to toast a piece of bread" I glance at the toaster only to see it smoking. "Crap crap crap." Unplugging the small machine, I burn my fingers. Whatever. I don't need breakfast. I get into the shower and begin singing The Band Perry's 'If I die young'. Yes, I sing in the shower. As soon as I climb out, My colored contacts get put in my eyes. I can't help but stare at myself in the mirror. My beautiful locks are now dyed black, my sky blue eyes once covered with glasses, now are a grass green thanks to colored contacts.

Sitting in at my kitchen counter, I grab my laptop. The one thing that doesn't remind my of my parents. The YouTube home page pops up. My fingers type the words 'Fail Blog' at the top. What's better than watching people get hurt to wake you up in the morning? I laugh as a guy falls off his skateboard then tries to break it and gets hit in the face with eyes dart to the clock. Forty five minutes until school starts. I quickly make a bag lunch. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only person who makes a bag lunch at my school.  
I have two choices, walk or ride my bike. My apartment is too close to school for a bus to come. Since its only November, I chose walking over riding my bike.

* * *

"MaryBeth Jaden Calings, I am going to smack you with a banana so hard, you crap monkeys for a week!" My best friends voice appears before she does.

"Sup Meghan? Why are going to hit me with banana?"

"Because I'm mad at you."

"And you are mad at me for doing what?"

"For being you"

I stare at her for a minute or to. "Okay, you can hit me with banana for being me anytime you want to!" My reply comes with a huge grin.

"Did you hear that there's a foreign exchange student coming for the rest of the year? I heard he for England and a total hottie. I wonder if he know One Direction." As soon as she said 'One Direction', her clamped over her mouth. She knows that anybody who says 'One direction' around me will get slapped, but today I just try to ignore it.

"I have to go to class. If you use my full name again I slap you so hard with a banana that you will crap monkeys for a week." Meghan always uses that threat on me and never actually does, but when I say it she knows that I mean it.

We have home room together but the teacher, Mr. Sheam, never actually does anything, so we always skip class. We part ways at the door to my geography class. I hate geography, not because I suck at it, I will never admit that I am, but because my teacher is evil.  
"Alright people, shut up so we can get to the stupid lesson" Everybody, minus the other teachers and the principle, know that the geography teacher, Mr. Blitch, teaches only for the paycheck. So, all the students call him Mr. Bitch. He hates it, we hate him, it all works.  
"So people we have an exchange student blah blah blah. This is Arthur blue blah blah. Go sit next to Clyde."  
"Dude, you have huge eyebrows!" I have a slight problem with ADHD.  
"Jade, shut your trap or I'll shut it for you." Rolling my eyes, I just grab my notebook and start doodling. I have never once taken notes.

* * *

"Yo Meghan, I'm over here." She finally comes to my table.

"So, how was Mr. Bitch."

"Same as usual, a bitch." She doesn't have geography until fifth period. "That new kid, Arthur, has all the same classes as me so far."

"Is he as hot as they say is. Does he know One Direction. Does he have glasses. Does he have brown hair. Does he have any bacon." Meghan could talk your ear off.

"Um... yes, I don't know, no, no, and I wish he did."

"Damn it, why does nobody ever have bacon." I shrug at her question and notice Arthur looking for a seat.

"Arthur, get you ass over here and sit with us." Once again, I have ADHD. His head jerks up and he looks around for the person that called his name. It was me of course. Finally, after five minutes of waving my hand in the air at him, he notices us.  
"Hello, my name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. It is a pleasure to meet both of you." Damn, what are we, the cops or something. We are high schoolers not the grammar police.  
"Sup, I'm Meghan and this is my best friend, Marybeth Jaden Colings."

**I can't wait to see Arthur reaction to meeting the girls. Meghan will be a minor charter in the story, but is named after my friend. That is why Meghan has the H in it. **


	3. stalkers and bacon

**Whoa, I'm hyped up on pasta. I ate way too much of it. Hetalians, time to celebrate, for we have gained a new sister in fangirl of Hetalia. We made cookies in the shape of Italy. The country not the place.  
**

**I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did, but I don't**

Jade's P.O.V.

"Sup, I'm Meghan and that is Marybeth Jaden Colings."

"Actually, it's just Jade. Don't tell anybody my real name 'cause a fake name is all a girl has." I told him while kicking Meghan off her chair.

"I promise to never tell anybody that goes to this school your real name, but I can't promise anybody else."

"That's not what I meant," I've known him for ten seconds and I already don't like him.

"You didn't have to kick me off my chair," Meghan mumbled.

"Your shirt is stupid." We stared at him. Once again, I Have known him for ten seconds and I already don't like him.

"Do you have something against Captain America*, bitch?" Meghan wasn't exactly the type to let people pick on her friends; that and she loves the Captain America sweatshirt that I was wearing.

"Well, considering the fact that he's Captain America and I'm not American, yes you could that I don't like him."

I couldn't help but burst into a laughing fit. "He's just jealous that there is not a Captain England."

"No, that's not why I don't like him. Your little patriotic superhero is just plain stupid."

Meghan soon joined me in my laughing fit. "Little patriotic superhero. Captain England. Jade, you are too funny".

"Do you want me to sit at your table or not?"

"Yeah, duh you're siting here. Why else did I call you over here?"

"To shove greasy, fattening, trash that you call hamburgers, down my throat." His comeback pathetically weak.

"For starters, neither of us have burgers and, burgers are not greasy, fattening, and definitely not trash." I said burgers to hopefully annoy him, but it didn't work. Instead, he sighs and mumbles something under his breath. "Hey wait, you're that dude that called me at five in morning. Who was that Alfred dude you were talking about?"

"He was a ... Friend that died a few years ago. The way you answered the phone was just like the way he would answered if called him at five in the morning."

"why would you call him at five in the morning?"asked the ever curious Meghan.

"Time difference. He was American so there was always a time difference." As he says this the bell rings, signaling that lunch was over.

* * *

Five, four, three, two, one. bell rings signals that the school day is over. All my other classmates rush out the door as I slowly pack my books into my bag. As much as I hate school, it is still better than being at my empty apartment, still better than living alone, still better than spending time with that perv of a landlord,and way better that being alone with my childhood memories. My teacher has thankfully never asked why I take much more time packing my bag than everybody else. Today, I might not be that lucky. My teacher, Mrs. Hewrt, comes over to my desk. Mrs. Hewrt is like the grandmother I never had. She funny, sweetest woman you could find, kind, a great teacher, and if you ever need advice, she can help you with your problems.

"Jade, I have a question for you. Do you want to answer it?" Like I said, she is the sweetest woman ever.

"Depends on what the question is," I mumble under my breath.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you."

"I said, it depends on the question."

"My question is are you having problems at home or do you parents fight a lot? You know that if you ever have a problem, you can talk to me."

If only it was that simple. Even if they were fighting, that would mean that I have parents. But, If I tell her that could mean that I would get sent back to that place. I have no choice but to lie. "Yeah, my parents fight a little bit. It's never anything bad, their not going to break up or anything. It still can hurt me to hear them though. I have go because I have a ton of chores to do." Please buy the lie. Please buy the lie. Please buy the lie.

She thinks for a minute and finally says, "You can go, but If you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask"

"Thanks, I'll remember." I stand up and walk towards the door. "You know, you're like the grandma I never had." And walk out the door before she has the chance to say anything.

* * *

"It's Friday, Friday gotta get down on Friday." I love music and sing any chance I can, but only when I'm alone, because I am really bad at singing. Meghan is always begging me to sing, but I rarely do. Anyway, I was walking home when I get the strangest feeling of being watched. I look around and the only person I can see is a man way behind me. "Okay Jade, just calm down. You're not being watched, it's just a feeling. It's just a feeling, calm down." I really have stop watching CreepyPasta. It have made me very paranoid. I guess that's where my fear of ghosts comes from. I glance behind me again; the man is closer. Quickly, I break into a jog, if he is following me, he will have run to catch me.

I soon reach my apartment and lock the door behind me. Sweet safety. My falls on my dream notebook. Where is my laptop at? It is sitting on my bed, not were I left it. I grab my laptop and type 'December 7' to see what comes up. Wikipedia is the first to come up. Go figure. Never once have I trusted that web sight. But, today i click on it. Any information is helpful right now. As I read the first line, my eyes widen. December 7 was the day the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor, bringing the USA into World War Two. So, the dream was the attack on Pearl Harbor.

So, if Arthur was the dude on the phone, and the guy on the phone was the man from my dream? Arthur did look like a younger version of him. Same green eyes, same messy blond hair, and the exact same huge eyebrows. Pulling up a second tab, I type in Facebook. If you ever need to stalk somebody, that is the place. So, I loge on and type in his name. Not a single person pops up under the name Arthur Kirkland. Same with Twitter and Pintrest. Not even one of those sites that has possibly every person's information (I have idea if those sites work), not one person with the name Arthur Kirkland. Who is this dude?

My eyes dart to the clock. Crap. It's today that I have to spend with that perv of a landlord. I'm grateful for him, but I still don't like him. I have to parade around his place in a very skimpy outfit once a month in return for an apartment.


	4. Canada and phone calls

**I don't own ****Hetalia**

**England's POV**

America is a girl. I found him after sixteen years, after giving up hope, after believing he wouldn't come back and what did he come back as? He came back as girl. When I thought he couldn't do anything more stupid, he does this. Jade is America; she has the nation aura. She looks nothing like him, although. Whenever this happens, they look just like they did before they died, although a nation has never changed a gender. We already had a quarrel about hamburgers, just like before. The only reason I commented on her sweatshirt was because I wanted to see if she still wore that old bomber jacket.

Anyway, I grab my cell phone and call Canada. After America died, he finally got the attention he deserved. Russia had stopped sitting on him, but I think he misses America beating him up with baseballs. How am I going to tell him that his twin got reborn as a girl. He picks up on the third ring.

"Hello, this is Canada, who is speaking?" I don't think he will ever be as loud as America.

"Canada, It's England. I have some...interesting news."

"Um, England, why does your voice sound so different?"

"In a last ditch effort to find your brother, I used my magic to turn me into a teenager and enrolled in an American high school."

"Oh, that explains it. Although, that news isn't that interesting." He's so gonna freak when he hears about America.

"I wasn't finished, I found him. I found America."

"Where is he? I'm coming to get him. tell me."

"You can't come and get her yet I need time build our friendship. She doesn't have any memories of being a nation."

"What do you mean be 'she'." A little bit of doubt had crept into his voice.

"America has reborn as girl, but that's not the point. the point is that I found America. Please, go and tell everybody about this."

"I don't know about this. How would America be reborn as a girl; that has never happened before. Anyways, how could you tell that this girl was America if she doesn't have any memories?"

"She had the nation aura. Whenever a new nation is found it's the aura that notifies the nation finding them that the child is a nation."

"Oh, I always wondered how France knew I was a nation. Still, you shouldn't keep her from learning she's a nation, who knows, maybe the longer a nations lives as a normal person, the longer it will take for their memories to come back. Besides, would America do that to you?" That was probably one of the longest times I've heard speak with out stuttering.

"Canada, listen to me. You can't tell the others about this. They will try to concur her while she's weak. This _will_ stay a secret until I say so, got it?"

"I...got it. I promise not to tell anybody. Do you promise not to let anybody hurt her?"

"I promise to never ever let anybody hurt her. If anybody tries, they will feel the wrath of a former pirate. Is that good enough?"

"That's good enough for my to feel safe. Hey, can tell her that she's always been loved?"

"I will. I have to go, just because I'm a nation doesn't mean I don't have homework."

"Good bye England. Hey wait, where are you staying at?"

"I'm staying at one of America's houses. The one in Minnesota. No, you if excuse me, I have to go." I can't understand why she lives in Minnesota of all places. It has been raining the whole time I have been her, which is a little over a week. True to my word, I actually do have homework to do. Ha, this stuff is so simple. How is even acceptable to teach in school? Anyway, I get it done in less than an hour, so I turn on the TV. Amazing this storm isn't just in Minnesota, it's all over the country. Flooding, tornadoes, and even people are dying because of the weather.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I didn't get this up earlier. I was VERY busy. Between school, going to my cabin for the weekend, my career, the holiday, and all this crappy weather, I could not get anything else up. I'm so sorry that it's this short. **

**I chose Minnesota because that's where I live, so it will be easier.  
**

**To all my fellow Americans; happy late Memorial day. Hope the crappy weather didn't waste your day, it did for me.**


	5. Want u Back and TP

England POV  
Disclaimer. I'm a thirteen year old girl, do you think that I could be the genius that had the idea for hetalia?

* * *

time skip one month. Date; December 2

I had known Jade and Meghan for almost a month now and hadn't told Jade that she's a nation yet. I promised America that I would care for her, but it has been harder that I ever expected. She's still as annoying as America was, but the problem is that she's way smarter than America ever was. She knows right from wrong, and yet always choses wrong. It's like she's try to get in trouble. Graffiti, starting fights, once almost arson, and never listening to me when I tell her something. At least she hasn't tried shoplifting yet. Meghan is even worse; she does everything Jade says no matter what it is. Meghan like her little henchman. And even worse, the day I first came their other friend(more like partner in crime), Madisen, wasn't there. Madisen is... special. She is crazy, very crazy. She can talk you ear off on minute and be almost crying the next. But, she is the one, when given the chance, is the one who will just let you cry your heart out on her shoulder and won't mention it the next day(I'm not saying that I have done it). The two are identical twins, but Madisen wears glasses. The one reason I 'hang' with them as Jade puts it, is because I made a promise. A promise to America. A promise to care and protect her.

She still loves horror movies, has a love for something called CreepyPasta(I wonder what Italy would think of it), and that stupid love of hamburgers. She, this time, isn't afraid of ghosts. Instead, she is always scaring Madisen with stories of them.

"Arthur! What is the capital of Nauru?" The social study's teacher, Mr. Blitch, jerks me out of my inner monologue.

"You never tought us about Nauru. Anyways, Nauru is one of the two countries in the world that does not have a capital. You probably didn't even know that." That wanker wouldn't know how to be nice to it knocked on his head and stole his socks.

"Detention. I did teach you about Nauru. It was yesterday. Am I right Toby?" He knows that Toby is deathly terrified of him and will agree with anything he says.

"Y..yes...y...you...d..d...did...d...do...I...h... have...d..detention?" The poor kid can't even speak a sentence around him.

"Twenty minutes for speaking." His lower lip starts tremble. "Now can anyone answer the question that Arthur is to lazy to remember?" Not single hand gets raised. "Okay then, Jade answer the fricking question."

Said girl had fallen asleep at her desk. Mr. Blitch's ruler flew through the air and hit her on the head. Jade, in turn, without lifting her head, flipped him off. "No one gives a damn. Just shut the fuck up and let me sleep."

"Well, I guess the detention group just gained a new member."

"Mr. Bitch, I mean Mr. Blitch, Jade doesn't deserve detention. She's always like that when somebody wakes her up. She didn't mean it." Madisen, you fool, a sweet fool, but a fool none the less.

"Madisen, Meghan, you both get detention."

"Why should I? that was my sister, not me." Meghan is not as nice as her sister.

"I'm feeling nice your sister. She is getting someone besides those two idiots to spend her time with."

* * *

"I'm leaving now, there are cameras watching your every move, so I suggest staying here."

As soon as he leaves, Jade, Madisen, and Meghan move into the desks next to mine. "So, does anybody know where he lives at?" Jade has gained a glint in her eyes that I when ever I see, I know that something bad is going to happen. "I have the best the plan for revenge. We T.P. his house." This plan is not up Jade's standards at all.

Apparently Meghan thought the same thing. "Um...Jade. That plan is not like any of your other plans for revenge."

"Yes, I admit that, but this will be _way _different. Most times when you T.P. someone's you just do the trees, right? Well, We're going the T.P. his actual house. It's genius!"

"That's not genius at all. How do we get the roof, climb on it?"

She leans right in my face. "Two words my friend. Leaf. Blower. Like I said, It's genius."

"How the hell is a leaf blower supposed to help you?"

"Easy, take paint roller, stick a roll of toilet paper on the end, and tape the handle of the roller the end the air comes out with duct tape. And Arthur, you are coming with us."

"Aw, to bad for you, I'm having company over tonight."

"Wait, aren't you a foreign exchange student?"

"Yes Jade, I am, what else would I be?"

"A corndog. But, don't you live with someone?"

"I'm not a corndog. And no, I live on my own at an acquaintance's second house."

"Oh...cool" After she says this, Jade completely ignores me.

* * *

"Bye Arthur. Have fun with your boring, old friends!"

"yeah, yeah, just go away"

"Kay, see ya later." As the girls make their plans to T.P. Mr. Blitch's house, I sigh to myself and think about how to tell the other nations about Jade tonight. China Canada, Germany, Russia, Italy, Romano, The Frog, and Japan are coming here have a small memorial for America. Canada had told them that I that I was attending an American high school, but not that I found her. _'I can't believe it's already been sixteen years since I last saw him.'  
_

_"_Ve, England. I'm-a glad you invited us to a party." I have no power to stop the hug that knocks me to the ground.

"Bloody hell Italy, don't do that. Could you please get off me. Your making a scene. How did you even find me?"

"Italy-san, this isn't a party, it's a memorial for America-san."

"Why can't you get it through your thick skull that this isn't a party, bastard."

"You westerns are so immature, aru." Looks like the nations have arrived.

* * *

"When I called you here, I told you it was for a memorial, that, however, wasn't the real reason. The real reason was," I take a deep to steady myself, "I found America." The whole room dissolves into chaos.

After about five minutes of this, Germany finally loses it. "Everybody shut up! England must have an excuse for not telling us earlier! Now, shut up and let him let him explain himself!"

"Thank you, Germany. As I was saying before I got interrupted, I found the new America. He has been reborn as...a girl. Everyone starts talking at the same time, but with warning looks from Germany and I, they shut up. I tell them all that's happen since I met Jade. It doesn't take long, maybe a little over forty-five minutes. "Does anyone have any questions?" Only one hand pops up. "Yes, Italy. What is your question?"

"Ve, when do we get to meet her?"

I'm about to give him the same answer I told Canada, when the front door slams open to revile three girls singing at the top of their lungs.

_Boy you can say anything you wanna_  
_I don't give a sh, no one else can have you  
_ _I want you back, I want you back_  
_Want want you, want you back_  
_I broke it off thinking you'd be crying  
_ _Now I feel like sh looking at you flying_  
_I want you back, I want you back_  
_Want want you, want you back_

Jade, Madisen, Meghan next time it's just us three, I'm going to kill all three of you.

* * *

**Guess who's back. Doomy, that's who. Yes, I call myself Doomy. **

**I have the best thirteenth a girl could ask for; my present, a vacation to Chicago. It was the best time ever. It was just me and my mom, no brothers, no chores for a week and half, it was heaven. Did I forget to mention the spa? It was amazing. **

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. But, it was perfect. I heard the song and I was like "this is the perfect song". IO was listening to it while writing Happy reading.**

**P.S. More forced O.C.'s Madisen and Meghan will play parts in the story, I'm not sure how much. This seems to write itself must of the time. I just type it up, without knowing what I'm writing. **


	6. Rock band and crushed dreams

Disclaimer. I don't own anything. I don't own a car, I don't own a phone. And I don't own the computer I use type this on, oh wait, yes I do.  
Canada's POV

* * *

My eyes widen as three girls coming running into the house singing at the top of their lungs. Two brunettes and a girl with black hair. It's easy to tell which one is Jade. I had expected her to look a bit like America, but I guess I was wrong. Instead of blonde hair with blue eyes and glasses, this girl has black hair and light green eyes. Of all the songs they could sing, it had to be that one. Want u back. Of course I want my brother back, instead we just get a girl who keeps messing up on the lyrics.

"Yo, Eyebrows, you should have come with us. It was totally awesome. Hey, can you..um...hide us? The cops might have been...um... called on us. So, we're going...um...go hid. Why are your friends staring at us? It's kind of creepy" It was true, we were all staring at them.

"Go into the kitchen. I am going to have a talk with the three of you in a minute." Laughing, the three girls left for the kitchen. England sighs and turns to us. "Not one of you will say a thing before I'm done. Got it?" Seven heads nod. "Don't talk to them. Don't look at them. Don't even think about them. Our friendship is easily broken; it one of you says anything, the whole thing will be ruined." This part was directed toward a certain Frenchman.

"Ohonhonhonhon, I think that he wants to keep her to himself. I had no idea you liked that sort of thing. You must like having se–"

"If you so much as finish that sentence, you will feel the wrath of black magic. As I was saying, our relationship is very special. She does her thing, I make sure she doesn't kill people. Simple as that. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going have a little talk with the girls." As England walked away I swear I could hear him mumble something about killing three certain girls. Uh oh, I should make sure he doesn't do anything dumb. England thinks I've gotten over my invisibility completely, but that's not true. In reality, it has barely gotten better.

_I don't give a damn bout my reputation._  
_Your living in the past it's a new generation._  
_A girl can do whats she wants to do and thats_  
_What Im gunna do._  
_I don't give a damn bout my bad reputation_

Looks like Jade found America's rock band set. As I walked in, I found one twin on drums, the other on vocals, and Jade on guitar. But the funny thing is, Jade was standing on top of the counter playing the guitar with twin 2 dancing around the other two girls. As soon as they spotted England, they try to make him dance. It went like this, twin 2 had grabbed once of his hands and was trying to do the sprinkler with Jade playing her guitar in his face. England ripped his hand out of twin 2's grip and pushed Jade out of his face.

"What the hell is wrong with the three of you. Do you know how important this is? You girls just ruined the whole this just by coming here. How did you even find where I live? Did you stalk me again, Jade? Do you not trust me? Do you know how much I really hate you, but stay around because of a promise? You know the nicknames for you that float around school, 'The Three Bitches', that name fits you perfectly. You are the three bitchiest girls in the whole school." _England, you hypocrite. You say we will ruin it, but you just did._ Then, I heard the last thing I expected to hear. Laughter. In fact, Jade was having a laughing fit.

"Oh my god, the three bitches, whoever came up with that is a genius. It's such a parody of the three musketeers. I have to congratulate whoever came up with it. Then I'll bitchslap them." Over the sound of Jades laughter comes the sound of crying, deep sobbing, heartbreaking, crying. "Oh shit. Madisen don't cry. We're like the three musketeer, but better. Hey, did you know the original meaning of a bitch was a female dog?"

"Jade, you're not helping with your random facts. Don't you care that my sister is sitting on the floor crying her heart out?" The other twin elbowed her way around Jade and knelt next to her sister on the floor. "Madisen, he didn't mean it. He was just trying to get his point across. He really does like you, honest."

"No, it's fine. I'm okay. I'm totally fine with the fact that my crush just said that he hates me. I'm absolutely fine that he crushed all my hopes for having a happy life. He'll go and get himself a gorgeous girlfriend and I'll be watching them rub it in my face that I don't have a boyfriend and never will. I'm fan-fucking-tastic." Her sister, Meghan, trys to hold back her laughter, but fails terribly, gaining a glare from Madisen. "That's not funny, Meghan. He just crushed all my dreams." Geez, this girl really loves to exaggerate.

England sighs, then calls my human name. "Mathew, I know you're hiding behind the door; come out. Mathew this is Madisen, Meghan, and Jade." He points at each girl as he calls their name. "That's Mathew. He's one of my father's advisers. Mathew, say hello."

"H..hi. I'm Mathew. I h..hope we can be f..friends." _Smooth Canada, you can't even introduce yourself without stuttering. You just ruined your one chance. Now she'll hate you. _Meghan stretches her hand toward me. I grab it and give it a small shake.

"Nice to meet you Mr...?"

"Just call me Mathew."

"Nice to meet you Mathew. Welcome to boring, old Minnesota. The land of mosquitoes bites and lakes." Meghan laughs while talking.

She tries to say something else but gets interrupted by Jade, "Sup, motherfucker. I hope you're not a stick in the mud like Arthur is. He's a real old bitch when it comes to having fun."

* * *

**I'm sorry this didn't get up earlier, my computer broke, so I couldn't write. I changed the second genre form romance todrama because I'm toning to romace down. I may change it back later, but no promises.  
**

**Happy reading**


End file.
